gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2011/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
July *'July 01' - Last chance: $3 off Gaia Cash Cards at Target Stores *'July 01' - EI Report: Timmy and the Mystery of the Stolen Sapphires evolved *'July 05' - Convention Tour: Connecticon 2011! *'July 05' - New rewards for viewing ads! - To express gratitude to those who don't use ad-blocking software, Gaia will be granting some cool rewards through magical banner ads sprinkled around the site. Donators will also have the opportunity. *'July 05' - Gaia on Facebook - Help Us Reach 500k Fans, Get an Item! - If Gaia Online Facebook can reach the original goal of 750k by July 31, all fans will get a special item and a ticket for a Red Devil MiniWings raffle. If they can only make it to 500k, everyone will get the special item but no raffle. *'July 06' - Win a huge jackpot in the Posting for Millions contest! *'July 07' - La Victoire update: Double Rainbow CI is released. *'July 08' - Pie Hard: Keep shoveling those pies! *'July 08' - EI Report: Mystery of the Stolen Sapphires *'July 08' - Exclusive PayPal bonus item: Solar Headphones *'July 12' - New Game from OMGPOP: Sky Pigs! *'July 14' - Thanks for helping support the Red Cross! *'July 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Ithilldyn Armor and Queen Dorado ' *'July 15' - EI Report: Mystery of the Stolen Sapphires *'July 15' - Pie Hard: The qualifying round is almost over! *'July 18' - Sponsorship: Captain America *'July 18' - Reminder: never give your password to anyone! *'July 19' - Convention Tour: San Diego Comic-Con 2011! *'July 19' - Pie Hard: The finalists have been chosen! *'July 19' - La Victoire update: New Rapid EI Le Carousel is released *'July 20' - Win a huge jackpot in the Posting for Millions contest! *'July 21' - Gold Shop update: Sock Hop Styles! - Aces Wild Leather Jacket, Varsity Letterman Jacket, Vintage Stepford Dress, Leather Tight Jeans, Black Diamond Jacket, Sock Hop Poodle Skirt, Vintage Pillbox Hat, Vintage Cap Sleeve Cardigan, Sock Hop Shirt, Saddleboy Shoes, Vintage Ruffled Gloves, Vintage Silk Scarf (Durem Depot) Classic Double Decker Cheeseburger, Classic Cheeseburger, Classic French Fries, Classic Milkshake, Krumbly Kreem Donut, All pies from Pie Hard event (Buttercup Cafe) *'July 21' - New in the Crystal Box: Ringmaster Spat Clips *'July 22' - New zOMG! update and Gold Potions *'July 22' - EI Report: Zodiacal evolves for the month, while the Le Carousel evolves and the Sapphires completes its evolution. *'July 23' - La Victoire update: Crest of the Brave - Crimson Valor, Radiant Courage, Leocorn, and the Golden Victory is only available upon purchase of a Crest of the Brave Bundle Bundle. *'July 26' - Convention Tour: Otakon 2011! *'July 26' - Help us reach 500k Facebook fans for an exclusive item! - Almost reached the goal of hitting 500k Facebook fans by the end of the month! There are only a few days left until the July 31st deadline *'July 26' - Gaians Gone Wild: Thanks for Joining! *'July 27' - Contest: create a comic to win huge prizes! - Create a Comic Contest *'July 27' - Back Alley Bargains update: New Summons: More Adorable Fluffs! *'July 28' - Global Gaians: Take a photo in distant land for huge prizes! - Global Gaians Contest *'July 28' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Sale: 30% off selected items for a limited time! *'July 29' - La Victoire update: Advance Chance: get a head start on August's CI! *'July 29' - EI Report: Le Carousel evolved Category:Years/Split